Something For The Pain
by LostSoul-Mumei
Summary: Sesshomaru is making an alliance with the Inutaichi. Maybe this will give Kagome a break from Inuyasha's insulting brash behavior. My first fanfic, so I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism or suggestions to help make the story better.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had finished sitting Inuyasha yet again. She stomped away, fuming and muttering under her breath about immature hanyous.

Sango got up to follow her friend to try and help Kagome calm down while Miroku stayed next to Inuyasha to try and offer some words of advice, which never worked but he tried anyway.

Kagome sat by herself under the sacred tree when Sango found her. Sango sat down next to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her. "He's not worth it."

Kagome sighed and propped up her chin in her hand, "I know, but his words are still insulting."


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha growled up at Miroku from where he was in the dirt. "Why the hell do you support the wench when she's the one who drove me into the dirt!?"

Miroku sighed. "Are you really so dense as to not know why Kagome-sama is so angry." He sighed again and placed a hand on his forehead "May the Kami have mercy on your soul…"

Inuyasha growled again and sat up "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He folded is arms and glared over at his friend.

Miroku stood up and started walking away, "Hopefully someday soon, you'll understand."


	3. Chapter 3

They sat down for a lunch break. Inuyasha was grumbling about humans and their slow pace and how they'd never find Naraku at this pace in his very colorful language.

Kagome turned and glared at him, "Inuyasha!" He flinched, expecting a sit somewhere in the very near future "We're human and can't go on as long as you. We need a break. Besides, if we don't take a break, you don't get ramen!" She half shouted at him.

His ears flattened and he closed his mouth and flinched away. After all, he did always like it when he got ramen


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, and growled at the trees. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with concern, while Shippou jumped into her arms.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and quirked his eyebrow at his friend, "What has bothered you this time Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled again, still glaring at the trees. "It's the bastard's stupid imp." He finally said, as Jaken came out of the trees…alone…

"What do you want you stupid imp?!" Inuyasha shouted at him

Jaken looked at Inuyasha, "You stupid half breed! If Sesshomaru-sama hadn't asked me to come than I would have never soiled myself with your presence!"


	5. Chapter 5

He hated it. Sitting around all these humans was quite annoying. And to be questioned by them was even more annoying. At least the one in the inappropriate clothes was minorly polite, and it was amusing when she sat Inuyasha. He'd have to tell Sesshomaru-sama about that.

Kagome sat everyone back down, and made sure Inuyasha stayed in his crater, so that he wouldn't cause too many problems.

Miroku stepped forward, inclining his head towards Jaken, "So why did Sesshomaru-sama send you?"

Jaken sighed, "Sesshomaru-sama wants a meeting with your group. Naraku must not find out." He turned and left


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha was even more pissed off than he was before. "That stupid bastard sends his imp to order us to meet with him!?"

"Inuyasha! If he wants a meeting with us, it's probably important." Sango said, trying to calm the hanyou down.

"If it was so important, why didn't he come!?" Inuyasha turned to Sango and shouted at her.

"Inuyasha! Don't take this out of Sango!" Kagome shouted back. She took a breath and continued calmer, "besides, Jaken said Naraku can't find out, So maybe Sesshomaru-sama is setting up a way to keep him from listening in, I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha was gone…again. They'd set up camp for the night, and the instant Inuyasha smelled Kikyou, he finished his ramen and was gone. It hurt, it really did. Inuyasha never showed any thanks for what Kagome did for him, and was always gone without even a goodbye, or anything when Kikyou was around.

Kagome sighed and got into her sleeping bag, and rolled away from the group. She didn't know how much more she could take. She loved Inuyasha, but she was just his plan B when Kikyou wasn't around.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was asleep. Miroku and Sango could speak without upsetting her more.

"Inuyasha's probably telling Kikyou that Sesshomaru-sama wants to meet." Miroku said, looking at the fire.

"And she's going to tell Naraku." Sango finished. She glanced at the sleeping form of Kagome. "I hope she finds a way to get over him. He's not good for her…" She said, mainly to herself.

Miroku looked over at Kagome as well. "Yes, we are aware."

"Even I can tell." Shippou piped up. He scrunched up his nose. "Inuyasha's coming back, and as always, he smells like death and clay pots again."


	9. Chapter 9

He stood in the clearing. It was the perfect place for a meeting meant to keep someone from listening in. It was in the heart of the forest protected by Bokuseno. He requested Bokuseno earlier to protect this certain clearing from any form of eavesdropping. He never liked Naraku eavesdropping on any of his conversations, then bringing it up later to try and throw him off.

Inuyasha was late, but that was to be expected. Sesshomaru never once thought that Inuyasha would be here on time, but with the help of his little miko, he might actually be here tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome finally got Inuyasha out into the clearing. He was swearing as much as he probably could.

"Half breed, you will save you language for when you're not in my presence." Sesshomaru said in his icy tone.

"I speak to you in whatever way I feel like you bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted at him, which was quickly followed by Inuyasha faceplanting in the dirt. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I'll try to keep him behaved."

Sesshomaru's lip twitched upward in a small smirk, which was gone almost as quickly as it came.

'_This will be amusing."_


	11. Chapter 11

She looked over at him. It was the first time she'd really seen Sesshomaru, since every time before, he was trying to kill Inuyasha. He looked so different from Inuyasha, a lot more….sophisticated? Yes, that was a word to describe Sesshomaru.

On top of that, the moonlight shined on him like he was made for the moonlight. Or at least that was the best way she could describe it.

His looks really shouldn't shock her, but it was really the first time she'd every really _looked_ at him.

"So, em, Sesshomaru-sama, why did you ask us here?" Kagome asked, bowing.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha was _almost _speechless. "What?..." He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I do not repeat myself, _half breed_." Sesshomaru said with even more ice than before. He knew the hanyou heard him. He turned to the miko, waiting for her to make judgment.

She fidgeted under his gaze. "Well…" She fidgeted some more. Was he really leaving the judgment up to her? "Traveling together would be beneficial to both our groups."

"Are you serious wench!?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted back, and he faceplanted into the dirt again. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and bowed again, "Sorry."

"Hn."


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week. Sesshomaru's presence was strange. It made Inuyasha even more unmanageable, and he was taking it out on Kagome. She was at her wits end.

She jumped through the well first chance she got. Not even waiting for Inuyasha to tell her off. Her mom wasn't home, so she went straight to her room, and cried. She couldn't take anymore of Inuyasha. She didn't want to go back, but she had a job to do.

She flopped down on her bed as the tears ran down her face. Honestly, he was pissed, but why attack her?


	14. Chapter 14

Rin looked over the edge of the well. "Sesshomaru-sama, why does Kagome-sama live in a well." She looked up at her lord.

Sesshomaru looked over the edge of the well with minor interest, "hn"

Shippou jumped up on the lip of the well. "Kagome doesn't live _in_ the well. She lives in the future, she just gets there through the well."

Rin looked at Shippou in awe. "Can I go to the future?"

Shippou shook his head, "Nope, Only Kagome and for some reason Inubaka can."

Rin giggled at the nickname.

Sesshomaru looked at Shippou. "The name suits him kit."


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome sat down on the couch, cup of tea in hand. Her mom had an arm around her. Kagome had just finished crying about how much more rude Inuyasha's become and why.

She looked down at her tea, "Why do I have to fall in love with the guy who tears my heart to shreds without remorse?" Another tear slid down her face.

Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know, it won't be easy, but I think you should at least try to get over him and move on. If he's that careless with your heart, move on."


	16. Chapter 16

She looked up at her mom, shocked. "How am I supposed to get over him when I spend all day, every day with him?"

"That's why I said _try_. It won't be easy, but give yourself time and space from him_._" Her mom gave her a loving hug before standing up and taking hers and Kagome's tea cups to the kitchen.

Kagome sighed, defeated. Honestly, how _do _you go about getting over someone who you're with all the time? She stood up and shook her head. She needed supplies ready before Inuyasha came to find her, and drag her back.


	17. Chapter 17

Rin fell back on her behind when even she felt a burst of energy from the well she'd just been looking over. Sesshomaru inaudibly growled at the well until he scented the familiar smell of the miko. Shippou looked down, "Kagome! You're back!" He shouted down, waving.

"Hi Shippou, can you get Inuyasha? My backpack's too heavy for me to get up by myself." They heard, echoing up from the well's depths.

Before Shippou could run off and get Inuyasha, who would angrily curse out everyone, Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed the backpack. Less time around Inuyasha was good time.


	18. Chapter 18

Inuyasha jumped in Kagome's face the instant he saw her, "Why the hell do you go back without a warning!?" Before Kagome could answer with a 'sit,' Sesshomaru picked him up and tossed him into a tree.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha sat up. "I wasn't talking to you! Why'd you butt in like that!?"

Sesshomaru turned his cold stare to to Inuyasha, with a look of deep distain. "You call that talking? There is a difference between talking and accusing, half-breed. Your voice is a disgrace. My only wish is that the Kami would remove that curse from us.


	19. Chapter 19

Inuyasha was ignoring everyone. Kagome was just glad he wasn't taking his anger out on her, not after Sesshomaru started attacking him for rudely shouting at everyone. Saying that Inuyasha's voice was annoying, or that he didn't want Rin listening to Inuyasha's horrid use of language. Inuyasha only spoke when he was shouting instructions at the group, and even then Sesshomaru took over most of the navigations.

Kagome looked over to the east. "I sense a jewel shard."

"Sesshomaru-sama has no need of such item." Jaken said with disgust.

Sesshomaru looked east, where Kagome was pointing, then nodded at Kagome.


	20. Chapter 20

The fight wasn't hard. '_Actually, it wasn't much of a fight at all.' _Kagome mused to herself. They found the demon and Sesshomaru lazily flicked his light whip and that was it. No guts on Kagome this time, which she was very thankful for.

They were traveling again, going nowhere in particular. They walked at a leisure pace. Kagome guessed that Sesshomaru was just waiting for her to point another way. He knew the importance of keeping the shards away from Naraku, but there was no point in rushing if Kagome didn't sense anything.

Inuyasha grumbed in the group's back.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome watched Inuyasha run off to see Kikyou again. It hurt, it always hurt, and no matter how hard she tried to get over her feelings for him, she couldn't.

Sesshomaru lazily watched the miko's reaction to his half brother running away. "Why do you care when he behaves the way he does?"

Kagome's jumped, not expecting Sesshomaru of all people to talk to her. "I-I don't know anymore. I guess because he promised to always protect me, and he's done that job…"

"He does the bare minimum, sworn protection is for all areas, not just physical." Sesshomaru looked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome was shocked, but Sesshomaru was right. Inuyasha did a good job protecting her from everything else, but he never protected her from himself. He never protected her heart, just her body….probably because she looked like Kikyou.

However, Sesshomaru's question made her question it. Why did she love him? Was it because she hoped that Inuyasha would finally come around, then what? He wasn't the romantic type, so there wouldn't be too many romantic moments, and did she really like his brash, quickened pace. Actually, no, she could answer that pretty fast. What did she love about him? His ears?


	23. Chapter 23

It was several weeks later, and Kagome finally figured out exactly what she felt for Inuyasha. She loved him at first, but after a while she realized that he was really just a brother figure to her, and he acted like a brother.

She looked up at Sesshomaru walking ahead of her. She knew he really didn't care, but she had to thank him somehow for pretty much making her realize that she wasn't actually in love with Inuyasha anymore. But how to thank Sesshomaru, of all people? She could just tell him, but she didn't think that was enough.


	24. Chapter 24

The group noticed Kagome's change, except Inuyasha. Sango looked over at her friend. She definitely needed to ask Kagome next time they found a hot spring, which thankfully was every few nights, since it seemed that Sesshomaru favored cleanliness. No one was really surprised by that silent revelation.

They continued walking until sunset, when they stopped for the night. After camp was set up, and their dinner cooked and eaten, Sesshomaru pointed the way to the hot springs.

Kagome and Sango gathered their bathing things together and grabbed Rin and Shippou. Then they headed off in the hot spring's direction.


	25. Chapter 25

After they'd sat down in the spring and relaxed, Sango turned to Kagome. "So, what's with the sudden change?"

Kagome looked over at her friend, and sighed. "I'm not in love with Inuyasha. I still love him as a brother, but I can't see a future with him anymore."

"It's about time you came around." Sango said with a grin. "We kept telling you he was no good for you." She beckoned Rin over and started washing her.

"Yah, you told me, a lot." Kagome smiled a little while trying to get Shippou over so that she could wash him.


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome sat down by the fire, staring into it, waiting for the tea to finish heating. She'd finally found a way to thank Sesshomaru, he liked tea. Honestly, she didn't know why she didn't think of it before. Sesshomaru did seem like the type who would drink tea.

She smiled to herself, very proud that she'd found something that Sesshomaru appreciated, at least to some degree.

She looked into the tea pot, and stired the tea leaves around before taking the pot off the fire. She poured the tea into several different cups for all her friends and Sesshomaru's group.


	27. Chapter 27

She sat alone, crying. She accidentally walked in on Inuyasha and Kikyou.

_Inuyasha held Kikyou in his arms and kissed her. Kikyou pulled away, "Why do you keep my reincarnation around?" She lightly stroked his cheek, wanting to keep him under her spell._

"_I don't know, first chance I get, I'll send her back to her time, just for you, then you can join us." Inuyasha said in a little bit of a daze._

Even though she didn't love him anymore, it still hurt so much that he would so easily forget about his friends whenever he was with Kikyou.


	28. Chapter 28

Sesshomaru had heard the conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyou. He'd followed mainly because he didn't trust Inuyasha. He'd also watched the miko run off, crying.

He followed her to keep an eye on her. The past several weeks had taught him that she had a tendency to run off unprotected when she was suffering from high emotions, mainly sorrow and anger.

He watched her sit under a tree and cry to herself. His brow arched, he never did get the use of emotions, because they just made someone look weak. And the miko was showing quite a bit of weakness.


	29. Chapter 29

"He is foolish"

Kagome jumped and looked up at Sesshomaru, who came out of nowhere. She placed a hand over her heart, to try and slow it down. "Don't scare me like that." She paused for a moment "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Do not scare so easily." He looked back up, "Inuyasha is a fool to think he could bring the dead one close to the group under my protection."

Kagome smiled a little. Even though his voice was cold, it still made her feel better. And he could be trusted to keep his promises.


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, he was still looking up and away from her, but she smiled at him anyway. "I know you aren't really trying to help, but, thank you."

Sesshomaru glanced down, "hn"

He wondered just how genuine her emotions were, since even the smallest word could change her mood. But every time she smiled, he couldn't think of any way that it could be fake.

He turned away. "Return to camp, you are not protected out here." He walked away, into the trees.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She brushed off her skirt and sighed to herself.


	31. Chapter 31

Sesshomaru sat away from the campfire when Kagome finally came back to camp.

He mused to himself about why he joined his half brother's group.

The main reason was Rin. Sesshomaru couldn't trust just Jaken with her anymore. She'd been kidnapped by Kagura a few too many times, and he couldn't just leave in Inuyasha's village. Sesshomaru didn't think the ancient miko would be the best protection.

He had to keep Rin with Inuyasha's group until he knew exactly where Naraku was and how to get to him. Then he would leave Rin with the ancient miko by the well.


	32. Chapter 32

He had originally planned on leaving Rin with his brother's group, in the care of the small miko, since Rin seemed very fond of her, as well as her fond of Rin. But Sesshomaru didn't have any trust in Inuyasha and his so called protection. True he'd managed to protect the miko, but she also had the monk and slayer as additional protection, as well as her not being entirely helpless, just...untrained. Yes, she needed training, badly.

Sesshomaru idly glanced over at her. She was needed for Naraku's demise; perhaps he would train her to use her reiki on command.


	33. Chapter 33

Inuyasha glared across the clearing at his other half brother, before glancing over at Kagome. He didn't see why she seemed to think he hated her, because he didn't. He hated Sesshomaru and Naraku, and he hated the way his brother kept looking at him like he was expecting Inuyasha to make some fatal mistake. He didn't know why he took his anger out on Kagome, probably because he was also frustrated with having to choose between her and Kikyou.

He went back to glaring at his brother, who was more than happy to glare back with his icy glare.


	34. Chapter 34

Kagome walked back into the clearing and sighed when she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glaring at each other like they were daring each other to attack.

She didn't know how much longer she could stand the tension between the two; it was so thick that she almost felt like she was drowning in it. And on top of that she was still upset with what Inuyasha told Kikyou, and it also didn't help that he seemed to have no recollection of it.

She shook her head and went to her bag in order to start cooking, and getting tea on.


End file.
